


Macarons

by FemslashTrash13



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, I APOLOGIZE, I Tried, I aged them up a bit, I started this as a one shot, I'm Sorry, I'm awful, Mild Language, Oh the pain that's coming, and age of consent, it's my first fic, no sex (yet), they're in the same age range if we do get there, what am I doing to these poor children
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-07 11:05:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5454353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemslashTrash13/pseuds/FemslashTrash13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette bakes Adrien macarons. Lots and lots of pain ensues. *cries* I'm sorryyyyyy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Green with envy

Marinette was a nervous wreck as she placed the macarons in the smooth brown bag. She had been bored (for once), and made no headway on her homework, so she decided to try her hand at macaron-making. She had made them with her parents a hundred times, so she figured it couldn’t be too difficult to do it on her own.

Boy, was she wrong. By the time she finished, she had at least four burns, was covered in almond meal, and had managed to dye her hands green. At least the cookies look nice, she thought as she stared at her green hands. Ten perfect green cookie sandwiches (Adrien’s favourite colour) sat in the bag, filled with luxuriously fluffy white frosting. There had been thirteen, until Marinette crushed one into the counter as she tripped, and gave into the temptation of devouring another two. 

Her hands shook as she tied off the bag with ribbon. How could she possibly give them to him? Recalling her past encounters attempting even a simple conversation, she decided she couldn’t hand it to him in person. She grabbed a marker and signed her name before she could forget (again), and resigned herself to leaving it on his desk.

\----------------^^----------------

Marinette dragged herself out of bed, her fingers snagging on yet more almond meal as she pulled her hair into her signature low pigtails. Tikki slipped into her school bag before she ran out the door. No sooner had she heard the click of the door behind her when she realized she had forgotten Adrien’s macarons.

Scrambling out the door for the second time, macaron bag in hand, cool air hit her face as she rushed au lycée. She arrived to school with her face flushed and her chest heaving, the bag making a soft bump sound on Adrien’s desk before Marinette slipped into her seat. She took out her sketchbook and supplies, with the hope that some designing would help dispel some of the nervous energy. 

“Thanks,” a sweet voice broke through her concentration, resulting in a jagged line through the skirt she’d been designing as her head whipped up to meet beautiful bright green eyes.

“N-n-no problem,” Marinette said and felt her face- her everything- start to burn, and jumped right into fixing the damage to her design to avoid his gaze.

“What is he thanking you for?” Alya asked as she slid in beside Marinette.

“I-well I m-made him some macarons. I just- I was bored, and felt like baking, and it just seemed like a good idea then, and I am such an idiot,” she blurted back in a hushed voice, burying her head in her hands.

“He seemed happy about it,” Alya admonished. “The only idiocy was not bringing any for me,” she added, nudging Marinette with her elbow.

“I guess…” Marinette said with a sigh, attempting to focus on her classwork with thoughts of Adrien clouding her mind.

 

\----------------^^----------------

“I guess it was a false alarm,” Ladybug said as she and Chat Noir collapsed onto a rooftop after searching the entirety of Paris for the commotion they’d heard about.

“More time to spend with you, my lady,” he drawled, pressing a kiss to her hand before she lightly swatted his head, marveling briefly at the softness of his hair before responding.

“Careful, kitty, or I’ll get the spray bottle.”

“How about I make it up to with a treat,” he laughed, pulling out a brown paper bag and retrieving some green macarons. He waved one in front of her face, “I know you’re simply green with envy.” The pure white frosting caught Marinette’s eye, and recognition sparked, nearly bringing tears to her eyes.

“Where did you get these?” she asked, her throat screaming at the restriction as she tried to control her heartbreak.

“Uh- I’m, I’m not really, ya know, sure. Where they came from. Uh- A civilian gave them to me, said it was the least he could do, you know?” He took a breath before continuing in a very Chat-like manner, “I was like, you have cat to be kitten me right now, I’ve been craving something sweet.” His teeth easily broke through the cookie, and a soft moan came out of him as the sweet hit his tongue. Marinette would have been flattered, had every negative emotion not been flowing through her at that moment.


	2. Her Lovely Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien compliments Marinette. She gets pissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapters, guys. I'm working on writing longer ones. Also, if you like, I'm on tumblr. ladymagique-et-ladychance13  
> Thank you for all the lovely feedback! I should've had this for you Saturday, but my computer died.

Tikki patted Marinette’s cheek to try and comfort her, and Marinette’s voice, muffled by her pillow, seemed to moan something like, “Cry’m I fo thubid.”

She looked up, and the Kwami almost started crying herself at the look of pure devastation on the look of pure devastation on the 16-year old’s face. The teen’s bright blue eyes were fogged with tears and ringed with red, her face covered in red splotches. Her jet black hair was almost pulled entirely pulled out of her pigtails, and the floor and bed were littered with tissues.

“Marinette,” the kwami cooed, “He didn't throw them out. He gave them to one of the city’s great heroes!”

“I know,” she whined, dragging her hands down her face as she pulled herself into a sitting position. “And he’s such a sweet guy, he really could've just done it to be nice…” she trailed off, getting a bit lost in thoughts of her wonderful crush. “But what if he didn't? What if he didn't like them? Or he thought it was creepy? Or he thought I was trying to poison him?!”

Tikki perched on Marinette’s shoulder. “Marinette’s, I'm sure that's not it. But if you're so worried, why don't you ask him about it?”

“Tikki, I can barely form a sentence around him when I'm not upset, let alone when I want to cry, or-or hit something.”

“Then use that, Mari,” Tikki advised in a wise tone only a millennia-old creature could get. “Channel your emotions into bravery. You can do this.”

“No, Tikki. Ladybug could, but not Marinette. Not with Adrien,” Marinette sighed.

\-------------^^-------------

“I don’ ged whad you're tho ubthed aboud.” Plagg garbled through his Camembert.

“She just left out of nowhere, Plagg. Like the macaroons personally offended her,” Adrien said, his steady footfalls doing nothing to help him figure it out. “Did I miss something? Is she allergic,” he wondered. His blond hair became mussed in a Chat-like manner as he ran his hand through it and shook his head. “She would've just told me that. I don't think her transformation was wearing off, either…”

“Maybe you were too busy ogling her to notice,” Plagg chimed in, interrupting Adrien’s worried rambling.

“I guess…” he conceded, still unconvinced.

“This is why I prefer cheese,” the kwami cooed to his next chunk of Camembert. “Much simpler. Of course,” he said as he flew over to Adrien, “had you not been such a dunce and closed the door on the girl of your dreams, you two could be happily together right now.”

“Or she could hate me,” Adrien huffed as he finally sat down, grabbing a ball from his nightstand and turning to lay on his back and tossing it up as he spoke. “It might make things easier, but is it worth the risk?”

He shut off his light thinking that maybe it was.

\----------------^^----------------

Marinette walked into class that morning still upset and unsure what to do. She dove into her sketchbook, channeling her emotions into her work. Her phone buzzed just before Adrien walked in, Alya had let her know she wasn’t feeling and wouldn’t be be coming in, so Marinette was completely unprepared for a handsome blond boy approaching her with a radiant smile. 

“The macarons were delicious, Marinette. Thank you,” Adrien said as he leaned on her table.

Rage bubbled up in her. Giving her treat away? Fine. It hurt, but she would get over it eventually. But lying to her about it? No matter how charming he was, that wasn’t going to slide.

“You don’t have to lie to me, you know,” she snapped, her lovely eyes turning ice cold as she looked at him. She didn’t see her crush then, just a jerk who she tried to do something nice for.

“Wai- What?” Adrien responded, surprise and confusion marring his features.

For once she was quick to words around him, retorting quickly, barely stumbling on the lie, “Alya snapped a picture of Ladybug and Chat Noir eating my macarons last night.” Her rage dissipated into despair as his mouth dropped open, searching for an answer, and he stood that way still when the door slammed behind her.


	3. Without Another Thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Super fluffy angst. ADRINETTE OMG.  
> -Or-  
> He chases after the girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changed it to T for some language. Also, for some reason Driver's Ed seems to be a great place for writing. Literally this chapter and the last one were written in driver's ed. I guess it's a good thing I don't want to drive, eh?

Nino’s fingers snapped in front of Adrien’s face, snapping him out of his stupor. A panicked look came over his face as he pushed past his best friend to chase after his classmate. He wasn’t sure he believed her about how she had known. If Alya had been there, she would’ve tried to interview them, no doubt about it. He stopped running to survey his surroundings, looking for any sign of the designer, and after a moment seeing nothing, shot Alya a text.

_Did you see Chat Noir &LB last night? ___

_Dude, I have not left my bed since I got home yesterday except getting a bucket in case I puke. ~Alybug~_

He took off running again at the flash of blue-black hair across the courtyard, pondering what Alya had said. Why would Marinette lie to him? Then again, he didn’t really know her, so he wasn’t sure why it bothered him. Upon further thought, he realized that this was the first time they’d had any semblance of a conversation. He caught up to her then, seeing her the window of an empty classroom, looking down at her purse as tears streamed down her face.

Her head snapped up when he walked in, her hands flying to her little purse as she stood, her chin dropped slightly. She took a small step forward, her eyes darting to the door behind her crush.

“Don’t run,” he pleaded, his feet moving slowly toward her, as if of their own volition. His hands stretched out in front of him, as if she were a frightened animal he was trying not to scare away. Marinette stood there, her impossibly blue eyes wide, searching his face with a mix of pain and something else he didn’t recognize. When he spoke again, he did so softly, with curiosity and care for the girl in front of him. “Why can’t you- Why do act so strange around around me? With everyone else, you’re confident and- and straightford, brave. What is it about me?” He trailed off, obviously upset by it.

Marinette stepped toward him despite herself, the hurt on his features breaking her heart. She stuttered, trying to find the words to tell him what was in her heart. As she did, her toe caught on the leg of a desk, launching her into his arms. She looked up into his face, and without another thought pressed her lips to his.

His surprise was quickly overwhelmed by pure sensation, coherent thought becoming lost in the warmth of her lips as they pushed against his own. The soft emotion gave way to urgency as he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling the small girl more firmly up to him, and her hand snaked into his hair, curling into the strands at the nape of the model’s neck, her other hand sliding up and over his shoulder, anchoring herself. The kiss broke, and they stood for a moment, foreheads touching, chests heaving.

“I- I like you,” Marinette whispered, eyes still closed. They fluttered open, but as the pair’s eyes met, the dreamlike state the kiss had put them into broke, and reality came crashing down around them. They practically jumped apart, and ran for the door, going in opposite directions. Both stopped once they were out of the other’s sight, collapsing against the wall.

\-------------^^-------------

Tikki pushed up out of the purse and stood on Marinette’s knee. The designer pushed her hands through her bangs, and grabbed her phone with shaking hands. She ran a finger over Tikki’s head with a small smile before texting Alya.

_On my way to you. Bringing soup and croissants. ~xoxo Mari_

_Oooh yay! Wait- what? Everything okay? ~Alybug~_

_I’ll tell you when I get there ~xoxo Mari_

Hoarse shouting greeted Marinette when she let herself into Alya’s family’s apartment. 

“Mari, get your butt in here with my food and tell me what the hell happened,” she yelled, a harsh cough punctuating her demand.

“Okay, okay,” Mari laughed, “Now calm down before you lose an organ,” she scolded playfully, setting the food on the redhead’s bed. 

Alya sat up and grabbed a spoon. “Spill,” she ordered, digging into the steaming broth.

“Adrien gave the macarons I made to Chat Noir and Ladybug,” the dark-haired girl sighed.

“That bastard!” her best friend cut in, setting off a fit of coughs. “Wait, did you say Ladybug?”

“Yeah,” Marinette replied, wincing at the lie she’d prepared. “I went looking for them for you, since you weren’t feeling well, I figured I’d try to get some pics for the Ladyblog. But when I saw they had my cookies, I just ran. I was so upset,” she choked, the memory bringing tears to her eyes.

“Oh, Mari,” Alya sighed, hugging her friend.

“He told me that they were delicious, so I yelled at him and ran out.”

“Hey, at least you finally formed a real sentence,” Alya joked.

“That’s not it. He chased after me.” The gasp that emitted from her best friend probably could have been heard in America. When Alya finished coughing, she continued. “Yup. He cornered me in a classroom and asked why I’m so weird around him, and I froze, then I tripped, and I kissed him, and he kissed me back, Alya, I swear. _Mon Dieu_ , it was amazing. But then we both ran away, and what do I do now?” she babbled, falling back onto the bed with a groan.

Her best friend was practically glowing as she munched on a croissant. “He kissed you back?! Mari, that’s great!”

“Bu-” Marinette’s objection was cut off by warm, buttery pastry being shoved in her mouth.

“No buts. Now leave so I can get better and make sure you don’t make a fool of yourself tomorrow,” Alya tossed a pillow at he other girl’s head, ushering her out the door.

\-------------^^-------------

“What did I do, Plagg?” Arien paced the empty hallway, footfalls echoing lightly.

“Well, you finally got some action,” the black kwami congratulated.

“I know, but…”

“Listen. This girl obviously likes you, which explains a lot. And if your reaction was any indication, you were pretty into it, too.”

“But…” the blond paused, hesitating to voice his one real excuse for holding back on Marinette. “What about Ladybug? I love her,” he sighed.

“She’s made it pretty clear she doesn’t feel the same way,” Plagg pointed out, his voice softening.

The model’s face fell. “I know. And Marinette’s lovely, but I don’t even really know her.”

“So get to know her, then decide. Jeez. I’ll stick to cheese, thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Kinda longer chapter this time!!! yaaaaayyyyyyy!


End file.
